Miles A Edgeworth
by randomfangirl330
Summary: "Miles A. Edgeworth?" "Yes, that is my middle initial. What of it?" "I'm just surprised is all. I honestly thought your middle name was Gregory."


"Miles A. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's secretary had brought in the prosecutor his mail for the day, and Phoenix couldn't help but at least glance at the topmost envelope.

"Yes, that is my middle initial. What of it?" Edgeworth replied.

"I'm just surprised is all. I honestly thought your middle name was Gregory."

Edgeworth's face seemed to of soften at the statement but quickly returned to its previous indifferent setting.

"I can see how you would assume that. But the fact is my parents for whatever reason decided that there was no need for me to share Father's name."

"Oh." Phoenix attempted to continue to look at the paperwork, but curiosity got the better of him. "So… what does the 'A' stand for?"

"Wright, I've asked you here today to assist me with organizing my paperwork; not idly chat about our names."

"Come on, just tell me real quick. Is it Andrew? Aaron? Aiden?"

"Wright, I will not be disclosing my middle name to you."

"The more you protest, the more I'll suspect you're embarrassed by it."

Edgeworth sighed in defeat by that statement. "I wouldn't say that I'm 'embarrassed' by it. But I do wish to keep it private for personal reasons."

We've known each other for seventeen years now, but whatever. While Phoenix does respect Edgeworth's need for privacy, he couldn't help but be a little hurt by the possible implication of distrust.

The attorneys continued to sort through the paperwork and files for the next few hours, occasionally asking for comments and opinions to each other. But the now mystery of Miles Edgeworth's middle name was still swimming around Phoenix's mind.

By the time they were finished, Phoenix couldn't stand it anymore. "What if I guessed it?"

Edgeworth once again sighed and muttered, "Figures you wouldn't have given up that easily." In a more solid voice, he continued. "Very well, you may attempt to guess it. Every time we meet, you are allowed to suggest three names to me a day, and if you guess correctly, I will tell you."

Phoenix smirked. "Challenge accepted."

It was a beautiful spring day, and the two friends agreed to meet at a nearby cafe for lunch and catch up with each other.

And so, the guessing game began. "Is your middle name Alexander?"

"No."

"Anthony?"

"No."

"How about Arthur?"

"While all fine names, I share it with none of them." Edgeworth gave the defense attorney one of his cocky smirks. "Better luck next time Wright."

"I'll find out sooner or later."

The next time the game was played, Phoenix and Edgeworth were speaking with each other after a court case with Maya hanging around.

"Is it Austin?"

Maya blinked at the sudden, and frankly strange, change of conversation.

"No."

"Abraham?"

"No."

"Augustus?"

"No."

"Uhh…" Maya started. "Am I missing something here?"

"I'm trying to guess Edgeworth's middle name."

"And failing to do so, might I add."

"Oooh, sounds like fun! Can I join?"

"Sorry Maya, but at this point, it's become a matter of pride for me." Phoenix stared at Edgeworth challenging and latter merely rolled his eyes.

The prideful game took a brief hiatus after Phoenix Wright became disbarred. Their next few meetings consisted of comfort, theories on the true culprit of the forged evidence, and discussions on how to raise the child Phoenix adopted.

After some weeks, while they were taking a small break from these talks in the now Wright Talent Agency office, Phoenix decided to pick it back up again.

"Albert?"

Edgeworth seemed slightly startled at the random namedrop, but quickly remembered the agreement and smiled softly. "Incorrect."

"Alfred?"

"Afraid not."

"Ari?"

"Until next time, Wright." And after these stressful few weeks, Edgeworth was sincerely looking forward to the next time Phoenix felt this much like himself again.

The game appeared once again when the men were merely enjoying each other's company in Miles' house.

"Albus."

"God, no."

"Alec?"

"No."

Before Phoenix could guess his final name, a different voice sounded. "Thinking of baby names?"

And a completely different name left Phoenix's lips. "Jesus Christ!"

While Miles was also startled at the unexpected company, he didn't seem all that surprised. "You know Kay, they invented a lovely new device. It's called a door. May I suggest you try it?"

The young lady at the window merely shrugged. "Not as fun. But seriously, what up with names and rejects."

"Wright here has been trying to figure out my middle name for some time and we've basically turned it into a guessing game between us. And he has one more guess left for the day."

Phoenix was dumbfounded at the casualty Miles has with the intruder, but continued. "Uhh… Alan."

"And once again, his effects remain fruitless.

The girl named Kay joined them on the couch and with a mischievous smile and turned toward Phoenix. "You know, I could probably-"

Miles seemed to of read her mind. "Kay Faraday, you are absolutely forbidden from stealing my birth certificate!"

As the years past for the prosecutor and former defense attorney, their little game followed them to Europe. Phoenix had met Miles at the airport and decided to continue his next guesses.

"Angus."

"No."

"...Adolf?"

"Really Wright?"

"Alphonse."

Miles seemed surprised at that guess. "Where have you thought of Alphonse?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Trucy's been going through an anime phase." He replied as if that answered everything. "Was I right?"

"I'm afraid you were wrong there, Wright."

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who got to make puns out of my name!"

The next guess came in a rather unexpected moment as they were in the middle of a very heated confession of mutual feelings. Miles was in the middle of lifting Phoenix's shirt off when the new name voiced.

"Adrian!"

They both paused at the sudden outburst.

"Phoenix…" Miles began. "Please tell me that was an attempt to guess my middle name and that you weren't thinking of our mutual acquaintance in the middle of… this."

Phoenix laughed nervously. "Uhh, yeah. Sorry about that Miles, the name just sorta came to me there."

Miles rolled his eyes at that. "Well you have two guesses left, you might as well use them.

Damn, I'm running out of 'A' names! "Uhh… Armin?"

A shake of the head.

"Ash?"

"No. Now, let's continue where we left off." And the two men again continued to passionately lock lips with one another.

The next time the game was voiced was over the phone in the once again renamed office; this time called the Wright Anything Agency.

Apollo Justice was trying his best to fight boredom while simultaneously not overhear his boss's private conversation.

"Antonio?"

A pause and Phoenix took a glance at his employee and seemed to of gotten an idea from it. "Is it Apollo?"

Said employee stared nervously at the conversation from at the sound of his name being dropped in randomly without his consent.

"Damn…" Phoenix replied to the voice on the other side of the line. "Uhh… would you be mad if I guess Artemis?"

Apollo's nervousness turned into confusion.

"Daddy!" They heard Trucy yell from the other room. "Are you still playing that name game with Uncle Miles?!"

Phoenix quickly paused his conversation to reply to his daughter. "Yes, we're long past the point of no return at this stage." He turned his attention back to the phone. "Anyway, when do think you'll get the position?"

Apollo just sighed and decided he was fine with not knowing the context.

Phoenix sighed in content as he lied on the couch with his newly dubbed fiancee relaxing against him. He honestly didn't expect that simple dinner date of turned into such a beautiful life-changing experience, but he was so grateful for it, he barely questioned Miles' change of attitude of the subject. Though he will be asking questions later. For now, Phoenix was just happy and grateful knowing that he would be spending the rest of his life with the man he loved most.

Phoenix was in such a total state of bliss, he almost didn't notice Miles speaking.

"Atticus."

"...Huh?"

"Miles Atticus Edgeworth."

It took Phoenix a few moments to fully realize what Miles said, and the weight behind it. "Your middle name is 'Atticus?'"

"Yes, it is." Mies simply stated.

"As in-"

"Atticus Finch, yes."

Phoenix stayed silent for a few seconds longer before quietly chuckling to himself. "God, your dad was such a dork."

Miles gently laughed in return. "I do seem to recall Father telling me that he wanted it being my first name, but Mother insisted on a more average one. They settled to make it my middle name"

"Probably a good call." Phoenix continued to laugh. "God knows how the kids in elementary school would react to it. But I will admit, it would've been nice not to of been the only kid with a weird name."

A thought then occurred to Phoenix. "Why the secrecy though?" He felt Miles stiffen slightly on top of him. "I mean, I get it's not an everyday name and everything, but…"

Miles was silent for several tense seconds before replying. "I'm sure you can probably figure that… Manfred von Karma wasn't exactly a fan of Harper Lee's work."

"Say no more." Phoenix grimly replied. "I can imagine his thoughts on it."

Of course, that bastard would hate one of the greatest fictional heroes to of been put to paper. Sometimes Phoenix swears that man despised every good thing that has graced the sun's presence.

"It took me some years before I learned to appreciate my namesake again. Though I still had trouble being comfortable to tell it to others."

"And I know what you're probably thinking Phoenix," Miles continued, interrupting any reply that Phoenix would have had. "'Why didn't I tell you even after we became involved. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was…"

Phoenix gently squeezed Miles hand and made eye contact with each other. "And I know what you're thinking Miles, and I understand. Some habits are harder to kick than others, especially if shame was involved. Even if it's with people you love."

They stared each other for a full minute before Miles rested his head against Phoenix's shoulder.

"How were so lucky to of found each other?"

Phoenix replied to the rhetorical question with a firm, but still somehow soft hug.

They continued to enjoy silence before Miles decided to interrupt it again. "Though I must say Wright, I'm rather disappointed that you weren't able to of guess it earlier." Phoenix felt the smirk form on top of his shoulder. "With your out-of-the-box thinking, I would have thought you'd have figured it out years ago."

"Honestly, I'm disappointed in myself."


End file.
